


My Teenage Shark Tonight

by Hadelli



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadelli/pseuds/Hadelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine can't believe his luck. He gets to dance with Katy Perry, /the/ Katy Perry, at the Super Bowl Halftime Show. So what if he has to wear a ridiculous shark costume while doing it. <br/>Nothing could ever be better than this.</p>
<p>Until he gets to talk to one of the very hot dancers afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Teenage Shark Tonight

Blaine is over the moon. Okay, right now he’s mostly icky and sweaty and gross, but no one can take this moment away from him. No one. A guy of the camera team walks by and smirks at Blaine where he’s standing, gulping down a bottle of water, still mostly dressed in his shark costume. Blaine grins back. Whatever. The guy didn’t get to dance with Katy Perry at the Super Bowl Halftime Show.

He makes a mental memo to send Mike a _Thank-You-You’ll-Be-Forever-My-Best-Friend-Fruit-Basket_ for getting him this gig. Mike himself had been one of the chess game dancers, naturally, and had gotten Blaine an audition after Blaine had moaned endlessly to him for getting to dance with _the_ Katy Perry.

He begins to search for Mike in a sea of silver costumed lithe dancers, letting his eyes linger on some of the better asses in those skin-tight leggings. The _biggest_ fruit basket.

“Do you need help with the zipper?” The voice comes from his left and Blaine turns to a guy dressed all in white; one of the Firework-dancers. “With the costume? I can’t imagine why you’d spend more time in it than necessary, so-“ He trails off when Blaine only blinks at him. He is gorgeous. Cheeks flushed, hair mussed after having worn the white cap Blaine had seen the dancers wearing, white pants and shirt clinging to him like a second skin. Blaine gulps and reminds himself that he’s still wearing a shark costume (apart from the shark head which is dangling at his back). He couldn’t even style his hair underneath the costume. Last he checked it was very much electrocuted from the cheap polyester. Still. This won’t bring him down. He might not get to hit on the hot dancer, but he still danced with Katy Perry.

Bouncing up and down to contain his excitement, he beams at him. “Thank you, that’s so sweet. It gets kind of hot inside the costume.”

The guy grins back, a little shyly, before moving behind Blaine and finding the zipper hidden underneath the shark fin. Dancing with Katy Perry to his favourite song of all time _and_ getting undressed by a handsome stranger. Blaine giggles to himself.

“How can you be in such a good mood? Everyone’s exhausted and you should be even more so, you’re wearing one of the heaviest and hottest costumes.”

Blaine giggles again and the guy moves to face him again, blushing and rolling his eyes. “I meant hot in the costume,” he clarifies.

“Well, actually, the palm trees were probably heavier. And I don’t care about the heat, I got to dance with _Katy Perry_.” He climbs out of the costume as he speaks and feels his sweatpants and shirt cling to his skin, goose bumps covering his body at the sudden change in temperature. Gross.

Hot dancer simply seems amused and doesn’t move away, though Blaine is sure he must smell like a thousand locker rooms.

“I’ll take a wild guess: This is your first gig dancing for an actual celebrity?”

Blaine shrugs and pulls the shirt from his stomach, not sure if hot dancer is making fun of him or not.

“I’m not a professional dancer, or at least not solely, so yeah. A friend got me an audition because I kind of love Katy. She was my idol in high school.”

“She’s still your idol, Blaine. And you forgot to mention how you begged me to get you this audition, sending me creepy messages in the middle of the night until I caved.”

Blaine turns to Mike and represses the urge to stick out his tongue. “You’re exaggerating.”

“I’m really not.” Mike’s not looking at him but at hot dancer, grinning and shaking his head. “It’s good to see you, Kurt.”

Before Blaine can figure out what is going on, they’re hugging and hot dancer, _Kurt_ , is laughing at whatever Mike whispers into his ear while Blaine stands next to them, kind of dumbfounded. Do all hot dancers know each other?

“So I see you’ve met my friend Blaine already. Blaine, this is Kurt, we went to high school together. Kurt, Blaine and I are old friends from Ohio as well, our parents were part of the same Asian community.”

“Nice to meet you, Blaine.” Kurt holds out his hand to shake and Blaine wishes he’d at least washed his sweaty hands after the show. “Nice to meet you, too. I can’t believe I’m meeting another Ohioan here. What are the odds?”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow, letting go of Blaine’s hand and shrugging his broad, _muscled, wonderful_ shoulders. “Those who get out of Ohio probably make the most out of their life.”

Blaine laughs and nods in agreement, staring at Kurt until Mike nudges him with his elbow. “Blaine and I want to get a late dinner when we get out of here, you wanna come with us? We can catch up.”

Kurt agrees and moves to the back to find his stuff. Blaine turns to Mike.

“ _Why_ have you never introduced us?”

Mike smirks and shrugs. “It never occurred to me. At first, I didn’t know you were gay and later- well, just because you’re two gay guys doesn’t mean I have to try and set you up. Let’s not forget you dated Smythe and when you two were over Kurt was already in New York.”

Blaine ignores the reminder that he ever fell for Sebastian and frowns. “But he’s _hot_.” Mike laughs and shrugs again. “I had no idea what your type was back then. I’m introducing you now, aren’t I?”

Blaine sighs wistfully and watches the mass of dancers. “Yes, you are. I need to take a shower. And find my hair gel, make a better impression. So if you’ll excuse me.”

 

* * *

 

It’s much later, after showering and gelling, after eating and talking at a greasy little diner for hours, that Blaine lies in bed. The adrenaline is still pumping through his body, he’s not sure if he will ever come down from this particular high. Nothing will ever compare to dancing behind Katy, even if he had to wear a stupid costume. At least he wasn’t one of the beach balls.

His phone vibrates on the nightstand.

_(Kurt) I can’t stop thinking about the Friends episode where Monica thinks Chandler is into shark porn._

Blaine snorts, his stomach squeezing in delight. Meeting Kurt after the show might make his memory of the day even sweeter.

_(Blaine)_ _I feel like I should be offended. If I remember correctly, Monica was pretty appalled Chandler would be turned on by sharks…_

It takes a couple of minutes until Kurt replies again and Blaine wonders if he’s taken things too far, swiping his thumb over the screen hastily when another message finally comes through.

_(Kurt) Let’s put it this way: Now I finally understand why she even considered that sharks could turn someone on._

Blaine grins at the screen, a soft laugh bubbling out of him, and wriggles in his bed in his delight. No. Nothing will ever compare to this day.


End file.
